Abstract Our goal is to develop a safe and optimally effective, mesenchymal stem cell (MSC) based, cotransplant protocol in two nonhuman primate (NHP) transplantation models that can ultimately be tested in the clinical setting to improve long-term islet and renal allograft survival and function. We will utilize cynomolgus monkey models of cellular (Project 1) and solid organ (Project 2) transplantation, in conjunction with genomics and proteomics analyses (Core B), phenotyping and functional assays (Projects 1 and 2), as well as sophisticated tools for data analysis (Core C) to undertake the proposed studies. The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to coordinate the activities of the Projects and Cores to ensure consistency and active communication, as well as rigorous analysis of the data. Dr. Kenyon will serve as contact PI and Program Director and will work with Ms. Laura Velez to achieve the Aims of Core A. Aim 1. To manage the administrative requirements of the Projects and Cores, including budgets, NIH reporting, publication processing and organization/coordination of monthly teleconferences and annual meetings among the Pls. Aim 2. To track shipping and receipt of samples from Projects 1 (Miami, FL) and 2 (Chicago, IL) to the Proteomics and Genomics Core (Core B, La Jolla, CA). Aim 3. To ensure transfer of data in a timely manner to the Supercomputing and Multidimensional Data Analysis Core (Core C). Aim 4. To ensure that data is discussed among the team as soon as results become available, in order to maximize outcomes by identifying any technical or other problems early on. As Program Director and PI of Core A, it will be Dr. Kenyon's responsibility to coordinate the overall program and ensure that excellent communication is maintained regarding shared methods for conduct of the experiments in Projects 1 and 2, real time discussion of experimental results, quality of samples received by Core B and frequent entry of data into the Core C website.